It's Different with you
by FlarkeandBellarke4Life
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are friends, leaders, and people who can easily talk to one another. But how will Finn react as he discovers their secret love for one another?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up saturday morning in my tent, my body shivering from the cold. Octavia was snoring, and snoring loud, so as I got dressed I tried my best not to wake her. I got up and walked out of the tent and into the dropship (Or as I may call it "The Community Center") In there were a few kids playing some sort of game I've never heard of. It was a little too loud for my liking, so I chose to go the the third floor. Sitting on one of the benches was Blake, Bellamy Blake.

"Morning Princess! Where have you been all night?" He asked with that ass-like smirk.

"My tent Bell, Where else?"]

"Aw, all alone? Were you cold?"

"Shut up Bellamy!".

"By the way Princess, Raven checked the weather and it isn't looking so good. It'll drop about another 10 degrees by nightfall." He said as he sipped on some hot water.

"Look at you, talking all smart-like. I'm gonna head to the bunker to pick up some extra blankets for what's left of us 67."

"Princess you're gonna freeze out there, Here take my coat." Bellamy said placing his coat on my shoulders.

"You don't need to do that for me, I'm fine." I said.

His coat smelled of a dusky men clone and winter pine cones. It was warm from his body heat, making me feel better.

"I'll meet you at the gate Princess, I just have to get another coat." Bellamy says as he follows me down the ladder.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hang on a second, you're not coming me." I told him.

"Why not Princess you can't go alone." Bellamy said with once again his ass-like smirk.

"Fine, but if you bug me one time about me not taking good care of myself, you're dead." I responded.

A few minutes passed before Bellamy arrived with another coat on him. We walked for a while before we got to the bunker. It was almost night and it was getting cold. I rummaged through the shelves looking for as many coats, blankets, clothes, and hats as I could find.

"Hey Princess, don't you think it'll be a good idea to stay here for the night, The grounders will be a big problem on our way back."

He had a point, it took us long enough to get here and there is no way, even with Bell's gun, we will survive the night alone. The Grounders are strong and powerful with their excellent bow and axe skills.

"Ok Bell, but one problem, there is only one bed."

"It's fine, I don't have a problem with it. Do you?"

"No, but I'm really not tired right now." I said plopping myself onto the couch next to him.

We chatted about ways we could help the 67 that are still living until Bellamy said,

"Hey Princess, is it me or do you look gorgeous in candle light."

I scoffed. "Bell, please let's not do this today."

"No really, I think you look really pretty right now." Bell responded. He leaned in closer his lips just inches away from mine.

"Bell…"

He didn't respond, just looked at me. I couldn't take it! I knew he was a stubborn guy, but damn was he hot! I leaned in and then we kissed, it was an electric kiss. Our lips on fire as we made out on the couch. I stopped,

"Bell… We should stop before we start something." I whispered.

"Like hell I'll stop!"

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We kissed even more before moving over the the bed. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his. His abs were so strong, so muscular. He kissed my neck then nipped at my ear before unbuckling my bra. My breasts exposed to him as we danced through the night, I've never felt so much happiness, so much passion ever.

"You want to do this?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes, I really do." I responded. I laid on the bed as a tiny pain was exposed on my face.

"Shoot! You ok? I don't want to hurt you." Bellamy worried.

"It's fine, it happens to all girls their first time, I take it you never slept with a virgin." I explained. "Yeah I never have." Bell confessed.

Bellamy took it slower this time trying not to hurt me. We fell asleep in each others arms. My head resting in between his shoulder and neck, his arm wrapped around my waist

I woke up next to the him in the morning. Sure he was stubborn, but damn right he was hot. My back pressed up against his warm chest. His arm wrapped around my waist like a belt too tight. Visions of last night dancing in my head, the way I felt when he kissed me. His soft lips pressed up against mine and his warm body closer than ever.

"Morning Princess." A low and deep voice grumbled in my ear.

"Morning Bell."

"How was last night for you? I hope I didn't hurt you to much."

"It was fine, but we should get going, we don't want your sister worrying."

I scattered for my bra and other articles of clothing. Bell did the same thing only taking his time.

"Hey, and if anyone asks, last night didn't happen." I told Bellamy.

"Got it." His two simple word were.

We walked back to camp, this time jogging to get there quicker. When we walked in everyone screamed in relief. We were bombed by a billion questions such as "Where were you guys?" and "Did the grounders take you?" and "What's in the bag?" I answered all the questions saying that when we arrived at where we were going it was too late to start back so we set up two tents there. I then unzipped the bag revealing tons of Clothing and Blankets. Everyone took one of each: a shirt, a pair of pants, two pairs of socks, a coat, and a blanket. Luckily there was enough for everybody.

"Hey Clarke, Finn wants you in the dropship on the top floor now, sounds important." Kelli told me.

I walked to the dropship and climbed the ladder to the top floor.

"Clarke! I was worried sick where were you?" Finn asked.

I explained the whole thing to him about where we were. I told him how it got late and we needed to set up camp so we headed for the Bunker. Yeah, I did lie a little, but it was only so Finn would stop asking questions.

"Oh thank God never do that to me again! Why in the world would you go with Bellamy, he's an ass!"

"He's a good guy Finn, I don't understand why you're so worked up over this."

"Clarke I swear if he laid a finger on you I'll will give that guy a piece of my mind!"

"He didn't touch me Finn! We are just trying to figure out how we can survive this winter without dying" I said. Finn sat there and stared at me in shock.

"Clarke you're insane! Why do like this guy?"

"I don't know! He just gained my trust!"

"Oh no, the rumors aren't true are they? Please tell me they aren't true!"

"What rumors?"

"That you, Clarke Griffin, gave up your virginity to him, Bellamy Blake!"

We sat still and quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry Finn! It was my choice to make the decision that I was going to give up my virginity!"

We were again quiet for a while just sitting there staring at the floor.

"Clarke? Do you love him?"

"I barely know the guy Finn, it was just an encounter."

"Clarke, I know this is the wrong time to say this but, I'm in love with you and my jealousy got the best of me."

"I have to talk to Bellamy…" I said as I got up to leave.

I walked out of the dropship and looked around, no sign of Bellamy. I looked around camp, still no sign of Bellamy. I looked around in every other part of our camp, no sign of Bellamy.

"Bellamy! Bellamy get you ass over here!"

"What's wrong with the Princess?"

"I'm serious Bell! I've been here 20 minutes and there are rumors that we screwed! How the fuck does Finn know we screwed?"

"Finn knows?! Why didn't you tell me? Man we fucked up!"

"I need to be alone." I say as I go to lay down in his tent.

"Princess! I know you're angry but I had nothing to do with this." Bellamy says as he plops down next to me on his mattress.

"I believe you. I'm gonna go it's late." I say getting up, just in time to hear screaming and my name being yelled.

Bellamy and I run out in time to see my tent being put out from a fire.

"Was anyone hurt?" I yell into the crowd of terrified people.

"No, but I think the tent was.." Kelli said under her breath.

"Well, I guess I'm getting a roommate for a while." Finn says.

"Or Bellamy's getting a roommate for while." I correct.

Finn just glares at me and walks away. Later that night I settle in on the opposite side of the mattress.

"Princess, you're gonna get cold sleeping with the littlest amount of blanket over there." Bellamy mumbles. He scoots over to share his blanket with me.

"Bellamy, It's not like we started something we can't stop. It was one night and we don't need to continue."

"I'm just trying to keep you from hypothermia, Princess." Bellamy says. As he continues to insist that I need the blanket, I finally agree to let him share.

"Bell, I'm still cold."

"Come here."

"I was just hoping you had another blanket, Blake."

"You want to freeze to death? Or stay alive?"

I think about it for a while before scooting over to him. As he wraps his arms around me to make sure I'm warm ,I realize the only article of clothing at the moment are his trousers.

"Very appropriate choice of wearing when your good friend is sleeping next to you in her bra and underwear."

"Ha Ha Ha." Bellamy fake laughs before falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning sleeping alone in Bellamy's tent. I sit up and look around trying to figure out where he had gone. Outside I hear Finn calling Bellamy's name. Just a few moments after that, Finn of all people walks in to see me half dressed. "Claarrke! Why are you half naked!?" Finn asks covering his eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up! You try having your tent with all your clothing in it be burnt down!" I say reaching for a sheet. "Have you seen Bellamy by any chance?" Finn asks. "I need him, we're going on a hunting trip." I thought for a while before answering

"Last night he told me he was heading to the bunker to get clothing and blankets for the 'Incident' of my tent burning down."

Finn looks at me with a crazy look so i shoot him a "Get out of the tent I'm going to get dressed" look. He got the memo right when I squinted my eyes. As I'm getting dressed I hear a scream.

"We need Clarke! We Need Clarke right now!"

I ran outside seeing Bellamy and Jasper carrying Miller. "Miller? What happened Bellamy?" I ask in a frantic. "I don't know! We found him unconscious with a duffle full of blankets and clothing!" Bellamy tells me. "Bring him in the dropship and put him on the table." I order them. I walk in the dropship, Miller laid out on the table. I check for a pulse, heart is still beating. Then I check his breathing, short and staggered breaths like he is trying to breath.

I think it all over and then it hits me when I see the bee stings on his neck. "He was stung by a wasp hive!" I tell everyone. "You guys get me aloe, and get me plenty of it!" I turn to Jasper and Monty. "He's gonna be alright. It's a good thing we know that Miller isn't allergic to bees." I say.

After twenty minutes of removing wasp stings, tending to the wounds, and watching after Miller, I could finally see the pain expression on his disappear right before he starts to shiver.

"Bellamy go get me some blankets."

Bellamy walked of of the dropship and returned with two blankets a few minutes later. I was tired, and Bellamy could see that. "Here, let me rub your shoulders." Bellamy said. As he rubs all the tension away from my neck I ask "Why are you doing this. We used to hate each other and now you're rubbing my neck" Bellamy sits there for a while and thinks about it. "I care for you Princess, you're my Princess, nobody else." He said kindly. We chat a while, Miller still asleep, before falling asleep once again in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup Peoples! I am sorry for the delay but my cousin told me that my chapter 2 sucks and I need to re-write it, so here is the new and improved Chapter 2!

**Note: I do not own the 100 or any of its** **characters! **

* * *

I woke up around noonish, the air sharp like a knife stabbing you in the throat.

Its only temporary, This is what happens when the air is cold and thin

I turn my head seeing Bellamy's face looking into my eyes.

"Hello Princess"

Right when I'm about to say something, Octavia walks in. "Whoa, this is something I've waited to see my entire life! Clarke and Bellamy snuggled up together!" Octavia squealed.

"Shut up Octavia, We just fell asleep while talking." Bellamy answered

"Yeah while 'talking'"

"Come on Octavia, seriously!"

"I know you two love each other." She teased

"Octavia!"

"And by the way, I know you two screwed."

"Octavia get out!" Bellamy sounded furious as he pointed to the door.

When Octavia finally left, I spoke.

"Maybe I should go, I need to make sure Miller is doing fine." I turned to see Miller standing up as he changed into a fresh shirt. This surprised me due to his quick recovery, but I didn't say a word.

"It's okay, I'm doing fine." Miller said as he left the dropship. This left us alone. I sat in silence my head rested on his shoulder. He put his arm behind my back and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Octavia, and I'm sorry so many people know we screwed.

I don't know who told everyone we screwed but-"

"Finn... He told everyone. He is such a fucking ass." I cut off Bellamy.

"Princess, wait, it's fine. Calm down, I get he is an ass but you don't need to confront him. It was just a one time thing." I calm down and stare into his eyes. His caring and gentle eyes.

"The problem is that, Bellamy, I think I may be falling in love with you. You understand that, right?" I ask.

Bellamy looks at me in the eyes. I was worried he was going to laugh or make a stupid joke, but he didn't. He caught me off guard not knowing what to say.

"Princess, I've never felt this way with any other girl I screwed, and let me tell you, there have been a lot."

"That doesn't help me any better, Bellamy."

"Anyways, I feel like that I feel the same way with you. I feel like that there is no other girl in the world that would be better."

"And what about the Ark?" I joked.

"Not even on the Ark, Clarke, I have feelings for you, you're my Princess, nobody else but you." He then kissed me on my forehead before getting up to see what Jasper wanted. Apparently Jasper needed Bellamy because someone had the genius idea to take the blankets from some of the tents and to set the on fire and to see what would happen. Jasper wanted to ask him if he and I were up to taking another trip to find more blankets.

"Princess! Come here I need you." He called out. I walked outside to see Murphy grabbing ahold of a boy's jacket. In the boy's hand was a lighter and a blanket.

"This boy over here thought it would be the best idea to see what would happen if you set a blanket on fire. We need to go to the Bunker to get more supplies." I pulled Bellamy aside to talk to him.

"It's almost noon and it'll be night when we arrive. You know what happened last time we stayed in the bunker."

"Princess, It's fine, you can sleep on the couch this time. Plus its much warmer today than 2 days ago." And so we left for the bunker that day to get supplies to replace all 13 burnt blankets.

The walk there was peaceful, Bellamy stayed quiet and so did I. In my mind I had thought that this wasn't right and we needed to stop this relationship before we started.

"Hit me." I called out.

"What?" He asked.

"I said 'hit me.'"

"I know what you said. I'm not going to hit you. Why would you want me to do that?"

"That way I hate you and we can go back to the relationship we had before we ever got friendly."

"Princess, I'm not going to make you hate me." Bellamy said turning around.

"Just fucking hit me Blake!" I told him. Bellamy looked at me if I was crazy.

"Come here." he commanded. I walked over and sat on a rock beside him. Bellamy put his arm around my back like a one arm hug. He kissed my forehead and looked at me.

"I'm not ashamed of you, the question is, are you ashamed of me?" His soft voice whispered.

"I don't know Bel, I just can't tell you that now."

"Ok, then, lets get going."

I got up and followed him to the bunker. I smelt the air noticing a horrible stench that clouded over.

"Bellamy, do you smell that?"

"No what?" I stopped and stared at him. I knew what was coming I didn't even have to turn around to discover what was making this stench.

"Acid fog! Run!" I yelled grabbing ahold of his arm.

"Where do we go?"

"The Bunker! We're almost there!" We climbed into the dark bunker before the acid fog clouded over us. I had to say we were pretty lucky for escaping that fog. The long and dreading 2 hours we were there had felt like 2 days especially since I couldn't stop staring at Bellamy. I tried forcing the idea of kissing him again out of my head, but it was no use. I stood up, walked over to Bellamy and leaned on him.

"And you're leaning on me why?"

"I'm tired" I lied

"Bullshit, I know you Clarke. You wouldn't just lean on me because you're tired." He saw right through my lie. I couldn't just say Bellamy, lets make-out then have sex again! I didn't know how to answer him.

"Look Bell, I admit you have incredible looks like a Greek God, but I think I have real feelings for you."

"Clarke…" I didn't want him to say anything, so I kissed him. He let me do it like he expected it to happen. I pulled back my neat bun no longer neat or a bun. My head felt light, more so dizzy, and I couldn't stand properly. Suddenly everything had gone blurry. An echoed voice called my name, I knew it was Bellamy, I just knew it. Then I fell my head hit the ground hard enough to allow me to go unconscious.

* * *

Hey peoples!

I'm really sorry about the delay because I have two performances on Saturday and Sunday so I will NOT be uploading soon. Next Saturday probs!

Luv yah!

-F&amp;B4Life


	3. Chapter 3

(Bellamy's point of view)

I didn't know what to do, one minute she was in my arms kissing me, the next passed out on the floor. I went to see if any acidic fog was still there, thankfully there was none. I picked up the lifeless and pale looking Clarke to carry her back to camp. She still had a pulse and everything, but she didn't wake up. Finally I arrived at camp everyone pointing their guns at me like I was a grounder.

"Whoa Whoa! It's just me! I need a doctor of some sort! Clarke won't wake up." I had called to everyone in the camp. Finn ran out of the dropship to see the cold, pale, lifeless Clarke in my arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Finn freaked out.

"I didn't do anything! We were getting blankets then Clarke just throws up and passes out!" I lied, I had to lie. There was no way I could tell him that me and Clarke were making out. Finn wasn't exactly the kind of guy I could easily become friends with even after how many times I helped Clarke save his fucking ass from dying.

"Octavia!" Finn called.

"What is- oh." Octavia said as she looked at Clarke.

"Could you find Lincoln for us?" Finn pleaded.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"If there is anything wrong with Clarke, Lincoln would know." He responded as he followed Octavia out. When Octavia told me to stay here I could barely even speak. I couldn't just leave THEM alone.

* * *

(Octavia's point of view)

I was just sitting in my tent, flipping through Lincoln's book, when Finn called me. I put the book down and hid it under my pillow before climbing out of my tent.

"What is- oh" I said once I saw Clarke unconscious.

"Could you find Lincoln for us?" Finn pleaded.

'What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asked Finn.

"If there is anything wrong with Clarke, Lincoln would know." Finn responded as he followed me out of camp with Clarke. I walked a long path before stopping in front of a underground cave.

"Welp, this is the place. Lincoln!" I called down. I walked down the staircase and saw Lincoln drawing on his cave walls. He turned around and saw me. Straight away he check my ears, eye, nose, and mouth.

"It's not me, It's Clarke." I told him pointing back.

* * *

(Lincoln's Point of view)

I was drawing in my cave, when a light hand tapped my shoulder. Turning around I saw Octavia, I didn't know what was wrong so I checked her for any signs of internal bleeding.

"It's not me, It's Clarke." She stopped me and pointed back. I looked where she was pointed to see Finn climb down with Clarke in his arms. I pressed my hand on her head. It didn't feel any different than a normal human's temperature.

"Is she okay?" Octavia worried.

"Relax, she just hit her head to hard. She will experience a headache after she wakes up but all except that it's nothing to worry about."

"Then why did she vomit?" Finn asked.

"You didn't think she would vomit during pregnancy? God you humans are so stupid." I scoffed. Finn wasn't to happy about what I had said. The rest ends with threats and a rock before Octavia is able to calm him down.

* * *

(Clarke's point of view)

I woke up in Bellamy's tent to see Octavia's face just inches away from mine. Of course my natural instinct was to scream, so I did. Octavia is able to cover my mouth before I was able to call for Bellamy.

"Clarke we need to tal-"

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I cut her off.

"Long story, anyways we need to talk."

"Sure what is it?"

"You'repregnantwithBellamy'schildbuthehasn'tfoundoutyet." She rambles.

"Whoa, slow down sister."

"You're pregnant with Bellamy's child but he hasn't found out yet. Please don't tell him." She slows down. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I didn't even know what to say. I knew this was the point where I was supposed to scream and yell, but I didn't.

"I know he's out there, let him in." Octavia sighs and opens the tent flap. Bellamy walks in worriedly.

"Is she ok? What did that fucking grounder say?"

"You brought me to a grounder?" I cut off.

"Yes, but we asked Bellamy." She responded.

"Who's we? And you agreed to this?" I asked again.

"'We' was Octavia and Finn. I only agreed because I was worried about you." He answers.

"Finn? Are you kidding me? Finn of all people?"

"Princess, he was the first to see you." He answered.

"Bellamy we need to talk in private. Octavia get out." I said. She look at me with a 'please don't tell him' look. "Now!" I said louder. Octavia got up and left the tent.

"What is it?" Bellamy said sitting next to me.

"I swear you're gonna hate me but,"

"But what?"

"I'm pregnant with your child."

* * *

For anyone that is confused, you all know how Bellamy is a "Player" right? Octavia doesn't want Bellamy to know cuz she thinks he is going to leave Clarke and break her heart... Thanks for reading!


	4. Sorry

Dear reader,

I am so sorry but I am getting overwhelmed by all the back and forth posting shit on FanFiction and AO3...Sorry but if you enjoyed my story, then you can continue reading at AO3!1 Soooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!

-F&amp;B4life :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

P.s.

You can read the rest at Archive of our own and the title is now "Now we have to stay together"

Luv you all! I'm sorry!


End file.
